


Day 5- Bloodbath

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [5]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dead People, Death, Gen, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: They called it a Holy War, but to Ky, it was the closest thing to Hell on Earth.





	Day 5- Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> Request by @Greekecstasy on Tumblr.

_Don’t die. Don’t die._

Boots splashed through the puddles of dirt and blood, out of rhythm with the sound of heavy, shuddering breaths.

_Outpost is four miles away, don’t stop. Don’t look back. Don’t die._

Zigzagging the battlefield was a challenge in and of itself, avoiding all of the obstacles in his path. Slowing down meant a painful death, from the things that still roared behind him in the distance.

_Don’t die. Don’t die. Oh God in heaven, please don’t let me die today._

In his distracted thoughts, Ky felt one of his feet get caught under something on the field. He stumbled and hit the ground face-first, feeling the blood soaking into his already-stained uniform.

He almost immediately started pulling himself back to his feet, adrenaline pounding in his ears. As he stood, he found his eyes locking with the glassy, empty gaze of a fellow soldier.

_You can’t do anything for him. If he isn’t dead already, he’s going to be. You don’t have time. Move. Move. MOVE!!_

Ky stifled the nausea and continued sprinting. Dozens of butchered corpses, human and Gear alike, were tossed around the field. Black ichor and crimson blood congealed together into ankle-deep puddles, shimmering in the sunset. It wasn’t beautiful. None of this was beautiful, or noble, or anything that the propaganda posters said. It was hell.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been running. It seemed like forever since the massive, dragon-like Gear had descended on his squadron and began tearing human bodies apart left and right. They were nowhere near prepared to deal with a Gear of that magnitude, not with a group that small. At least half of them had been taken out from the first few strikes, with the rest scattering after in search of some relative safety. Ky didn’t know how many of them were dead. He’d stopped counting.

_Don’t stop now, can’t stop now. Oh God, they’re all dead. They’re all dead-_

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a Normal-type Gear shuddering to life and skittering towards him. Ky raised an arm and fired of a jolt of lightning at the creature, sending it flying and crashing to the ground.

His sword arm was broken. Was it broken? Some part of him could feel it hanging limply by his side, but it didn’t hurt. The adrenaline was making everything feel numb. His feet ached from running, but aside from that, all he could feel was panic and desperation. His heart pounded in his ears, and the rank stench of blood filled his nose.

So Ky ran. He ran and ran until it felt like the only thing keeping him upright was the frantic desperation to stay alive. A few more Gears popped up and were pelted with magic to keep them away, but he never stopped, never slowed.

After what felt like eternity, the ramshackle buildings of the war outpost appeared, nestled within the safety of the forest. A few patrolling soldiers noticed his arrival and began running towards him, eyes filled with confusion and fear.

“Captain!” One of them cried, already gripping her sword. “What happened?! Where’s the militia?!”

He couldn’t breathe. His throat felt impossibly tight. Had he been running too long? Why did it hurt to breathe?

“Captain?” Another asked, eyes widening. “We got a call from the 17th division, there was a surprise attack? Is that- Captain? CAPTAIN?!”

Ky felt unsteady. The ground was kindly enough to reach up to meet him. It felt something like an embrace, with the grass caressing his body. It made it easier to ignore the growing waves of pain that washed over him.

“What the hell is wrong with him?!”

“Charlotte, go get the medic! He’s-”

A deep slice was gouged into his abdomen. His sword arm lay mangled and twisted. Teeth marks and claws dug into his legs, weeping the lingering venom indicative of a Toxic’s attack.

It was funny, almost. With all the blood he was drenched in, it was impossible to tell how much of it was his own.

A gentle hand caressed his cheek. Ky wasn’t able to tell who was touching him. By the time he managed to turn his head to look, light had overwhelmed his vision, and he found himself falling into numb, blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
